1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an injector for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An injector for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, in which an injection valve member is triggered via a magnet-operated control valve, is known for instance from European Patent Disclosure EP-A 1 612 403. With the aid of the control valve, an outlet throttle restriction from a control chamber into the fuel return can be closed or opened. The control chamber is defined on one side by a control piston, with which an injection valve member is triggered that opens or closes at least one injection opening into the combustion chamber of the engine. The outlet throttle restriction is received in a body that is provided with a tapering valve seat on the side remote from the control chamber. A closing element that is connected to the armature of the magnet valve is positionable into this valve seat. For that purpose, an edge that is positioned against the conically shaped seat is embodied on the closing element. The closing element moves on an axial rod that is joined integrally to the body in which the outlet throttle restriction is embodied.
For the valve to close in fluid-tight fashion, it is necessary to produce high-precision surfaces and to provide a high-precision fit of the closing element on the axial rod. As a result, the closing element is exactly guided and it is thus assured that it closes the seat in fluid-tight fashion.